Itsumo Aishiteru, Naruto-kun
by Meguharu Yuka
Summary: Kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba kemudian kembali bersama dengan pasangan barumu. Padahal, kau yang memintaku untuk terus menunggumu, Naruto-kun! Kau jahat, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu karena aku.. terlalu mencintaimu. /"Naruto-kun, aku mempunyai satu permintaan.. Satu-satunya permintaan dariku.."/OneShot./HinaNaruSaku. Mind to RnR? Arigatou


Sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun sudah aku menunggunya. Dan.. inikah yang aku dapatkan?

Hatiku selalu teriris setiap melihat kau bersama dengannya.

Air mataku selalu tumpah setiap malam.

Ingin kukatakan bahwa aku lebih pantas dibandingkan dengan gadis—ah, wanita itu.

Aku lebih dahulu mengenalmu dibandingkan dengannya!

Aku lebih mengerti dirimu dibanding dengannya yang baru mengenalmu!

Aku.. aku.. Aku tahu ini semua sudah terlambat.

Ya. Sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

Itsumo Aishiteru, Naruto-_kun _©Ezra Malik

_._

_._

Editor: Meguharu Yuka

.

.

Naruto sudah pasti milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

HinaNaruSaku

.

.

Fict ini sudah di _pubblish _dengan persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan

.

.

Kini aku percaya akan berbagai ungkapan tentang cinta.

Cinta itu buta.

Cinta selalu datang tak menentu.

Cinta itu membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat.

Cinta membuatmu mau melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkannya.

Cinta itu menyenangkan, namun juga bisa menyakitkan.

Dan terakhir..

Tak ada cinta yang abadi.

Jangan pernah percaya akan ucapan yang mengatakan akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

Aku tersenyum miris. Ya, aku bodoh karena cinta. Aku merelakan detik-detik waktuku yang beharga dalam hidupku hanya untuk menunggu seorang pria. "_Baka, baka, baka! _Aku memang bodoh." Rutukku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dapat kurasakan cairan bening mengalir deras dari mata _amethys_ku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah ranjangku. Kutatap lekat-lekat kartu undangan bewarna biru muda yang berhiaskan renda-renda nan cantik itu.

_**Namikaze Naruto **_

_** Haruno Sakura**_

Kedua nama tersebut terukir dengan indah di bagian depan kartu tersebut.

"_**Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu, Hime."**_

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu kembali teringat. Kalimat yang terus menjadi pendukung tersendiri untuk terus menunggumu kembali ke sisiku.

"Kau bohong, Naruto! Kau bohong!" Racauku sambil menangis terisak-isak.

.

.

.

_Satu bulan yang lalu.._

_._

_._

_Bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka secara kasar tak lama kemudian menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan terdapat tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing. "Ohayou, minna!" Sapanya lantang._

_Suara itu.._

_._

_._

_Wajah itu.._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?_

_._

_._

_Sontak semua murid yang sedang berada di kelas membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut akan apa yang mereka lihat. Orang yang menghilang entah kemana bak ditelan bumi secara tiba-tiba setelah memberitahu bahwa ia memiliki masalah keluarga dan memintaku untuk terus menunggunya itu sekarang kembali menunjukkan dirinya._

"_NARUTO?!" jerit kaget seorang laki-laki dengan rambutnya bewarna coklat. Matanya yang tajam terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar sehingga bisa menampilkan kedua gigi taring atasnya._

"_Yo, Kiba!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran tiga jarinya, tangannya yang tak memegang tas diangkat untuk menyapa lelaki itu._

_Merasa Kiba juga semua orang masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya ke sekolah, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh kearah pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. "Ayo masuk, Sakura-__**chan**__!" _

_Naruto berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Tak perlu malu seperti itu, mereka pasti bisa menerimamu, Sakura-__**chan**__!" sambung Naruto. _

_Mereka semua masih terdiam namun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa perempuan yang bernama "Sakura" tersebut. Mereka tak merasa adanya suara asing yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran mereka, jadi bagaimana bisa Naruto berbicara dengan perempuan tersebut? Mungkinkah mereka tak mendengar suara gadis itu karena terlalu fokus kearah Naruto?_

_Sepertinya tidak. _

_Inuzuka Kiba, lelaki yang paling pertama menyapa—kalau bisa dibilang seperti itu—Naruto saja kini sedang kebingungan. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya juga sama seperti mereka yang sedang duduk di mejanya masing-masing. Lelaki dengan indra pendengaran yang paling baik dari semuanya saja tak mendengar suara apapun, berarti.. Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan perempuan itu?_

_Aku dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata melirik kearahku. Memberiku tatapan iba sambil tersenyum, tatapan yang berusaha menegarkanku ataupun hanyalah tatapan datar nan dingin. Aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka semua dengan senyumku. Senyum yang sudah biasa aku tampilkan tanpa makna berarti._

_Pandangan kami semua beralih kembali ke depan ketika mendengar derap langkah sepatu yang bergema di kelas yang sangat sangat hening tersebut. Namikaze Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu dan sesaat kemudian, ia kembali masuk sambil memegang pergelangan tangan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda._

_**Siapa gadis itu?**_

"_Siapa dia, Naruto?! Cantik sekali! Kelas kita kedatangan bidadari!" seru heboh seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata bulat juga alis yang tebal dari tempat duduknya. _

_Naruto merangkul bahu perempuan itu, "Hei! Dia tunanganku, __**ttebayo**__! Jangan menggodanya, Lee!" mata biru langitnya mendelik tak suka kearah murid kesayangan dari guru olahraga mereka, Maito Gai._

_Dengan menggelikannya, Lee berlari keluar kelas melewati Naruto juga tunangannya yang bernama Sakura sambil menangis. Sakura hanya bisa mengernyit jijik dan segera menyingkir ke samping kanan Naruto saat lelaki berambut aneh tersebut berhenti didepannya sementara air keluar dari mata juga lubang hidungnya._

"_Kau membuat Sakura-__**chan**__ jijik, tahu!" Naruto ikut mengernyit dan membawa Sakura berada tetap di belakangnya._

_Baru Rock Lee akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata, Lee menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati temannya sedang menatapnya iba lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lee menepis tangan Hyuuga Neji kasar, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun namun meninggalkan air mata yang menggenang di ruangan kelas._

_Kakak sepupuku menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian ia menatap Naruto—beserta tunangannya—dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan Lee, dia—"_

"_Aa, tak apa-apa, Neji! Aku bisa memahaminya." Potong Naruto. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan cengiran, namun bedanya, sekarang adalah senyum canggung. Keringat dingin juga sudah menetes di pelipisnya._

"_Hn." Neji berbalik kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Tatapan iba namun berusaha menegarkan sembari tersenyum tipis walau sekilas. _

"_Jadi, benar dia tunanganmu, Naruto?!" tanya seorang perempuan berambut __**blonde **__yang diikat satu._

_Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Yah.. begitulah.." wajahnya yang bewarna coklat tan dihiasi semburat merah._

_**Naruto-kun tidak bercanda?**_

_**Itu tidak mungkin kan?**_

_**Aku diminta untuk menunggunya, dan sekarang..**_

_**Sekarang, saat ia telah kembali, ia bersama dengan perempuan lain?**_

_Mataku sudah berlinang dengan air mata. Aku menatapnya dengan pilu. Sementara gadis perebut Naruto-__**kun**__ memandangku dengan bingung. Ia berbisik ke telinga Naruto yang tentu saja membuat seisi kelas langsung heboh. Entah apa yang perempuan itu bisikkan, namun Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. _

_Dan baru kusadari, hari itu Naruto-__**kun **__sama sekali tidak melirik kearahku. Mulai dari hari itu sampai.._

_._

_._

_._

_**KRINGGGGG!**_

Aku menggeliat kecil diatas tempat tidur. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Aku berjalan kearah jendela, kusibak tirainya. Langit telah berubah menjadi kejinggaan, sementara matahari dan bulan sedang bertukar tugas. Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam ruangan ini dengan langkah terseret.

.

.

"Selesai." Aku menatap lekat-lekat pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahku sekaligus presdir dari _**Hyuuga Cooperation**_. Suara beratnya terdengar dekat. Kutebak ia sedang berdiri di balik pintu kamar ini.

"Sudah, _tou-san_." Aku bangkit kursi yang kududuki dan berjalan membuka pintu kamar.

Sebuah senyuman tulus adalah hal pertama yang kulihat setelah membuka pintu kamar. Wajahnya yang memang berkeriput karena faktor usia semakin terlihat jelas saat ia sedang tersenyum. Jujur, aku ingin segera menggantikan _tou-san _menjadi presdir agar beliau tidak selalu pulang kerumah larut malam dan bisa berisitrahat dengan cukup.

"Kau cantik, nak."

Aku tersenyum, senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari hatiku. "_Arigatou, tou-san_."

"Ayo turun, Neji sudah menunggu kita dibawah."

"_Ha'i_." Aku mengangguk kemudian segera mengambil tas kecil yang tergeletak di tepi ranjang. Berjalan menuruni tangga bersama-sama dengan _tou-san_.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pelan pintu mobil. Suara deruman mobil menyusul tak lama setelahnya. Selama perjalanan, kami bertiga—aku, Neji-_niisan_, serta _tou-san_—hanya berdiam diri. Mobil mewah tersebut hanya diramaikan oleh lagu-lagu yang diputar oleh radio. Aku menatap kosong pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela bagian kiri mobil. Indah memang, namun pikiranku telah dipenuhi dengan bagaimana nanti aku harus bersikap.

Aku benar-benar sakit. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagian mana dari tubuhku yang sakit. Semuanya mati rasa. Sekarang, mobil ini sedang melaju ke gedung tempat dimana pria yang kucintai akan menikah dengan tunangan yang dibawanya sebulan yang lalu.

Mobil sedan hitam yang kunaiki berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung mewah. Tak terasa tiga puluh menit sudah aku berkutat dalam pikiranku sendiri.

_**Kau kuat, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa!**_

Aku membuka pintu kemudian melangkah keluar mobil dengan langkah berat. Kami memasuki gedung tersebut bersama-sama, kemudian tak lama setelah melangkahkan kaki disana, aku mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sangat tak ingin kutemui hari ini. Walau itu tak mungkin, mengingat ia adalah tokoh utama hari ini. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Hiashi-_ojisan_, Neji dan Hinata!"

Kami sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, "Naruto-_kun_.." gumamku kecil dan kupastikan tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya karena suara bising gedung ini. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan jas _tuxedo_ bewarna hitam. Senyuman yang ada di wajahnya terlihat begitu bersinar di tengah keramaian gedung ini.

_**Kau bahagia, Naruto-kun?**_

"Ah, sama-sama, Naruto. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, ya!" balas Neji-_niisan_.

"Iy—Hei, upacaranya kan masih belum dimulai!" Wajahnya terlihat kaget.

_**Kau memang lucu, Naruto-kun..**_

Neji terkekeh pelan, "Hei, aku kedalam dulu, ya!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis yang membuat beberapa wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya memerah.

"Oke!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi kearah Neji yang sudah berlalu.

"Selamat ya, Naruto!" ucap _tou-san_ sembari tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, ojisan_!" Naruto memberikan cengiran tiga jarinya seperti biasa.

"Aku pergi ke dalam dulu." Kemudian _tou-san_ berbisik pelan di sampingku. "Kalau sudah mau pulang, bilang saja ke Neji atau _tou-san_."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian _tou-san_ pergi meninggalkan kami berdua disini dengan keheningan. "Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?" kebiasaanku sepertinya tak pernah bisa hilang jika berhadapan dengannya.

"M-maafkan aku!" Naruto menggenggam telapak tanganku yang terkulai di sisi tubuhku. "Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku terhadapmu.. Maaf, sekarang aku.. aku.." Naruto menatapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, _iie_. Aku sudah merelakanmu dengan orang lain."

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto memelukku. "Maaf. Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu.." ucapnya lirih tepat di samping telingaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tamu-tamu lain hanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Ya, aku tau. Seperti wanita perebut—calon—suami orang, bukan? Tenanglah.. aku juga tahu malu. Aku tidak akan merebutnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Naruto-_kun_.." aku tak membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Sang mempelai pria melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau perempuan yang paling baik, kau harus bisa melupakan aku, Hinata."

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Naruto-_kun_.." panggilku dengan lirih.

"Apa?" jawabnya masih dengan menatapku intens.

"Aku mempunyai permintaan.. Satu-satunya permintaan dariku."

"Katakanlah."

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir.. Tolong cium aku.." Aku menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Entah aku mempunyai keberanian dari mana, bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini dengan tidak gugup.

Setelah lama kami dalam keheningan, dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah. Aku baru menyadari apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Astaga, Hinata! Kau sungguh bodoh!

"Aa—" kata-kataku terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja bibirku dilumat oleh bibir lain. Mataku terbelalak. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Aku ikut memejamkan mataku.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pagutannya pada bibirku. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia menatapku. "Sudah."

"Aa. _Arigatou._" Aku memainkan kedua jari telunjukku seperti biasa saat aku sedang gugup.

"Hinata!" Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dapat kulihat Neji-_niisan_ sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Sepertinya upacara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai. "Permisi." Dengan canggung kuucapkan kata itu. Kata sederhana memang, namun mengingat apa yang telah kami perbuat barusan..

.

.

.

Tuts-tuts piano ditekan oleh sepasang tangan dari seorang gadis dengan lincah. Satu persatu nada dibuat menyusun sebuah lagu yang biasa dipakai dalam upacara pernikahan. Sama seperti biasanya, seorang mempelai perempuan berjalan dengan anggun diatas karpet merah ditemani dengan ayahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju mimbar dimana sudah terdapat sang mempelai pria dan pastur menunggu kedatangannya.

Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Aku tak sanggup melihat mereka. Karena itu, aku hanya fokus melihat partitur nada ataupun memejamkan mataku. Semua orang terfokus pada kedua pasangan baru tersebut sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku meneteskan sebuah cairan bening dari mataku yang terpejam.

.

.

"Selamat ya, Naruto! Tak kukira kau akan menikah semuda ini, bahkan yang pertama untuk menikah! Semoga hubungan kalian lancar dan memiliki banyak keturunan!" Ucap Kiba panjang lebar. Aku yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum.

"Kudoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Bukan kearah Sakura—perempuan yang kini telah menjadi istri Naruto—ataupun sang mempelai pria, tetapi ke celah yang terbuat diantara mereka.

"Terimakasih, Kiba, Hinata!" ucap Naruto sementara tangan kanannya masih tetap merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan mesra.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tersenyum. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Terimakasih karena sudah membantu, Hinata!"

"Ya,"

.

.

Fin

.

.

Aku melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang masih sibuk mengucapkan selamat ke pasangan pengantin baru itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sementara cairan bening terus menerus keluar dari mataku.

_**Sayonara, Naruto-kun! Mulai dari hari ini, aku tidak akan pernah menganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Tapi, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu..  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kurang nyesek ya ceritanya -.- Siapa yang setujuuu? Ayo _review_! /modus

Maaf, pas bikin cerita ini kelupaan kaga masukin adegan roman Narusaku nya -_-

Ngomong-ngomong, arti dari judulnya itu, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.., Itachi-_kun_."

Wkwkwk, itu kalo pake versi Yuka ya :3

Oke, **_Mind to_**_**review?**_x3


End file.
